


Please Stay

by Colonel_Murph



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Meeting, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Murph/pseuds/Colonel_Murph
Summary: What if Ianto Jones never went to London? What if he stuck around to help Rhiannon in her time of need and what if, by pure chance, he meets Captain Jack Harkness anyway?((on Temporary Hiatus))
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies & Ianto Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Guilt and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a bad day but pain is apparently my muse, so take this

It was times like these that Rhiannon felt like her guilt was choking her, stealing all the air from the room and leaving her struggling to breathe. She’d never been particularly close with her brother growing up, he was just the snotty nosed brat who was too peculiar about how to put his toys away. Tad had never really liked him either, she’d heard him ranting at their mam about how one kid was enough, blaming her for getting pregnant and trapping him with them. Back then she’d been too young to really understand and had simply placed the blame at her brothers feet. _He_ was why their parents fought all the time. It was _his_ fault their mam would cry when she thought they were asleep and honestly, it wasn’t that hard to follow simple instructions, if their Tad gave him a whack from time to time it was _Ianto’s_ fault for being difficult.

So it made watching Ianto put his life on hold to help her all that more difficult.

When their tad died Ianto had been dead set on running off to London, would have done if not for her because what else did he have to keep him tied to their shitty estate? Their mam was long gone and it’s not like he had any mates that had hung around longer than they had to.

She just had to be the one to hold him back, “Ianto, please,” she could remember it as if it were yesterday. She’d been crying, not small crocodile tears like you saw on the telly but full blown sobbing, red faced and running nose included, “don’t leave me, I _need_ you,” and how could her brother say no?

Rhiannon knew she was a slow learner but she did learn, after three years with Johnny she knew she couldn’t stay with him. She’d seen how her mam had withered away, how she’d flinch away from their tad and she wasn’t about to let herself follow in her footsteps.

The worst part was that Johnny didn’t even care, he walked away from her and their son without so much as a backwards glance, “I can’t do this on my own,” Ianto’s bags had been all but packed, he had a job lined up in London, a good one with the government but she’d ruined that for him, “I’m pregnant again, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

So Ianto stayed.

He was there for her every step of the way, came to every doctors appointment, moved into her shitty council house, even learned to cook and keep a tidy house when Rhiannon was laid up in bed, too big to do much more than shuffle around the house. It had been a steep learning curve for him but just like pretty much everything her brother tried his hand to, he picked it up annoyingly quick. 

There had been bumps in the road, like the first time he’d been left alone with David, her brother had never been much of a kid himself so he’d been hopeless to start with but now? Rhiannon honestly thought her kids preferred their uncle to her sometimes. 

Ianto had even been there for her in the delivery room, he’d wanted to stay outside at first but Rhiannon’s iron clasp grip on his arm was enough to convince him that she needed him. Modesty be dammed.

He’d been the first one to hold Mica and even though Rhiannon knew her brother loved David, he was just different with her.While David got footy mornings and Rugby tickets, Mica was his little princess, spoiled rotten at times but who was she to complain? Oh, her brother loved her kids _too_ much, he was _too_ good with them, supported her _too_ much.

So yes, sometimes the guilt got to her. Watching him sat at the kitchen table, feeding Mica her tea on his knee while he helped David with his homework, she had to wonder what his life would have been like if not for her. 

“Ianto, I can feed her,” she told him, “you’ve only just got in from work. You must be exhausted.”

Her brother was as stubborn as he was selfless, “Nar, we’re alright aren’t we Mica?” The toddler on his knee clapped her hands and Ianto gave her an ever so smug smile, as if to say ‘told you so’ never mind the fact that he’d taught her that on purpose, “and David’s almost done with his maths homework now, aren’t you kiddo? He’s really coming along with it, hardly needs me anymore.”

Ruffling her sons hair as he ducked his head, Rhiannon laughed, “Well he obviously got his brains from his uncle,” she would never be able to thank him enough for everything he’d done for her, “I can hardly understand the stuff he brings home. When did they change maths?”

“They do it every ten years just to confuse parents,” Ianto teased her, wiping Mica’s face with her bib before depositing her on Rhia’s lap and loosening his tie, “I’m going to get changed, David just give us a shout if you get stuck, yeah?”

“Yeah,” David was hardly even listening, his tongue sticking out to one side as he concentrated on his work. A trait he’d undoubtedly picked up from his uncle, “Oh!” Flapping his hands for a moment as he remembered something, David jumped to his feet and dashed to grab his school bag, “before you go upstairs I’ve got something I drew for you at school today!”

“How come I never get any drawings?” Rhiannon gave her son an over the top pout that he only rolled his eyes at in response as he handed his uncle his latest art project, “Do I even get to know what it is?” She liked to think she knew her brother pretty well by now and she’d eat her shoe if he wasn’t about to tear up, “Ianto?”

Clearing his throat, Ianto gave her a shaky smile and clasped David on the shoulder, “I love it kiddo, thank you.”

“You do?” David looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, “because Micheal said I’d drawn it all wrong.” Leaning over slightly so she could take a peek, Rhiannon suddenly understood what had Ianto all flustered. David had drawn his family tree. 

Ianto scoffed and let go of his nephews shoulder, “what does he know? Didn’t you tell me Micheal was eating crayons the other day?”

Sitting back, Rhiannon tried to imagine what her life would have been like if Ianto had left for London and she’d stayed with Johnny. Watching her son grin proudly at his uncles praise? Her daughter light up whenever he walked in the room? She was just glad he’d stayed.


	2. Hey Good Looking

Later, once the kids were in bed, Rhiannon caught Ianto before he turned in himself, “Hey,” she knew he must be exhausted so she’d get right down to it, “do you have any plans this Friday night?”

Ianto gave her a deadpan look, “When’s the last time I had plans for a Friday night?”

“Great,” Rhiannon grinned, ignoring his sass, “I’ve got this friend, Sarah, and she’d be perfect for you. Why don’t I set up a-”

“Nope,” Ianto shook his head quickly, looking equal parts horrified and scared at the mere thought of it, “no Rhia, you promised after last time that you’d stop trying to set me up.”

“Oh come off it,” Rhiannon crossed her arms, “Jessica wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“She had broken glass in her handbag,” Ianto exclaimed, “broken glass that she dumped in her dinner to try and get away without paying and when that didn’t work because she was daft enough to do it in front of the waiter, she tried to _dine and dash_. Never mind the fact she was utterly plastered and broke a heel, falling flat on her face-”

“Okay so she wasn’t the perfect date,” Rhiannon winced at the memory, Ianto had been upset with her for weeks after that, the police had been involved and everything, “but Sarah is lovely. She’s a teacher and-”

“I’m sure your friend Sarah is great,” Ianto smothered a yawn, “I’m just not looking for a relationship right now.”

That’s what he always said, ever since his last girlfriend dumped him around the time Mica was born, he hadn’t even tried putting himself out there, “I just don’t want your whole life to revolve around me and the kids,” she sighed, “don’t get me wrong, I love that I can count on you, and the kids love you and I- I just…” she deflated, “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy sis,” Ianto gave her a tired smile, “but message received, I’ll try and get out of your hair, yeah?” 

Of course that’s what he took from the conversation, Rhiannon wanted to pull her hair out as he closed his bedroom door, it’s like they spoke a different language sometimes. Still, Ianto was only a man, what more did she expect?

-

Ianto had friends, he just didn’t realise how past tense that statement was until Friday night came around and he found himself going out alone. Maybe his sister was right, he had let his personal life slip a bit as of late, god when was the last time he got laid? He didn’t even want to think about it. Lot of people found themselves in a rut, right?

Just not many of them were 23 is all.

He ended up at the pub and decided that he’d have a pint before sneaking back in the house, hopefully without Rhia catching him home so early. He’d never live it down if she found him back before 10.

That was the plan anyway, a good solid plan that he was 100% set on following until someone sat on the barstool next to him and he lost the ability to breathe, much less think.

Ianto only let himself look at the stranger for a few seconds before snapping his attention back to his drink, staring holes into the bar in front of him as he tried not to breathe funny. Did he always breathe this loud? How do people breathe quietly? Ianto was so focused on himself that he didn’t even realise the stranger had turned to look at him until they spoke, “Hey good looking,” Ianto felt himself go into panic mode, his whole body tensed up like he was getting ready for a fight. This is why he never went after guys, he was hopeless, “can I buy you a drink?”

Looking over at the man speaking to him, Ianto felt his stomach erupt with butterflies like he was a damn teenager again but who could blame him? This guy was unfairly attractive, strong jaw, slightly floppy brown hair and blue eyes he could get lost in. Damn, he really did sound like a teenager. Oh, and now Mr Handsome was giving him a funny look because he still hadn’t said anything, “hello,” he was useless, utterly useless, “yes please,” ‘yes please’? Who said that? Ianto wanted to bolt, go home and hide under his bedsheets until he could forget this whole mortifying experience.

His humiliation was complete when the man laughed at him, thankfully the stranger decided to give him another chance, “What’s your poison?”

Come on Ianto, he mentally slapped himself, basic human interaction. He could do this, “Another pint of bitter?” Sitting up straighter, Ianto did his best to smile, “I’m Ianto.”

“Jack,” the man grinned, signalling the bartender for refills, “I’ve not seen you in here before and trust me, I’d remember a pretty face like yours anywhere.”

“First time in a while,” Ianto shrugged as the bartender slid them their drinks, “thanks. Are you a regular then?” He sounded American by the sounds of it, maybe that’s why he was so flustered, Ianto told himself, it was obviously the accent. And the cologne, he smelt amazing.

“Somewhat, yeah,” Jack was very clearly checking him out now, his eyes raking up and down his body, “Moved here a couple of months back. I’m glad I decided against going to London now or else I never would have met such a handsome man like yourself.”

“I’m sure London has it’s fair share of handsome men,” Ianto chuckled, flirting back, “as does America apparently.”

If Jack’s grin was anything to go by, it hadn’t gone unnoticed, “Oh you have no idea.”

-

Rhiannon was sat watching the clock in the living room when Ianto finally came home, when her brother had told her that he was going out for a drink she’d been expecting him to come sloping back home within the hour with some excuse but one hour turned into two, which turned into three and before she knew it he’d been gone half the evening and she was starting to get worried, “and what time do you call this?” She half teased him when he tried to sneak past her up the stairs, “I’ve been worried sick Ianto Meredith Jones, explain yourself mister.”

Scrunching up his nose, Ianto gave her a pitiful look, “You know I hate my middle name Rhia, I just went out for a drink,” he frightened slightly when his sister just continued to stare at him, “I had a couple of pints down at the Lions Head. Nothing exciting.”

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Rhiannon’s eyes lit up mischievously, “You met someone!”

“What,” dammit, how did she always do that? Ianto called witchcraft, “no, I didn’t- how could you possibly know that?”

“A mother knows,” Rhiannon dragged him back down the stairs and pulled him onto the sofa with her, “tell me everything.”

Well that would be difficult seeing as he’d never really gotten around to the whole ‘bisexual’ discussion, “I dunno,” he didn’t really feel like getting into things right now, “we had a couple of drinks, chatted for a bit.” Jack was a nice bloke really, a bit on the flamboyant side but it really just added to his charm.

Ianto couldn’t pinpoint exactly what they’d been talking about, a bit of everything he supposed. Most of it was ladened with innuendo but he hadn’t minded, Jack had even asked for his number, though he wasn’t sure if the man would use it or not.

“Is she pretty? What’s her name?” Rhiannon asked him, “Are you going to see her again?”

“Why are you so focused on my love life?” Ianto deflected, “worry about your own, when’s the last time you went on a date, eh?”

Flapping her hands at him, Rhiannon tutted, “It’s different for me, I’m a mum. You’re practically still a kid yourself, you deserve to find someone special, take a chance and have fun while you still can.”

After dodging a few more questions, Ianto managed to slip away to bed, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw a message from Jack blinking up at him on his phone,

_Had fun tonight, can I take you out for coffee sometime? X_

Maybe Rhia was right, he should take a chance and have some fun,

_I’m free Sunday? IJ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fuck it, I wrote more. Who needs sleep anyway :)


	3. Shredding Napkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a good five chapters more before I decided to delete it all this afternoon and start over from this point, still not exactly sure where it’s going but I hope you like it.

“Uncle Ianto, where are you going?” David asked, looking up from his bowl of cereal as his uncle tried to sneak past the kitchen door, “It’s Sunday morning, I thought we were going to watch cartoons?”

“David leave your uncle alone,” Rhiannon flapped as she tried to get Mica to eat her own breakfast to no avail, “he’s got breakfast plans with a _friend_.”

Rolling his eyes as he slipped his shoes on, Ianto groaned, “Rhia,” its not that he didn’t want to the kids to know about his life but now he knew that when he got back David would have a million and one questions, none of which he’d particularly want to answer, “Sorry sport, maybe later. I’ll be back in an hour or two, you kids behave for your mam. That means you Mica, be a big girl and eat your breakfast, yeah?”

He didn’t stick around for an interrogation and before he knew it Ianto was sat shredding paper napkins in the little café Jack had suggested, triple guessing himself on everything from his clothes to what he was even doing here in the first place. God, what if Jack had stood him up? Was this even a date? Did he _want_ it to be a date? He really needed to stop overthinking this.

Thankfully that wasn’t a problem for much longer as Jack arrived and Ianto lost the ability to speak, let alone think, “Hey, it’s nice to see you again,” it certainly was. His (maybe)date smiled charmingly at him as he took his seat, “I hope you’ve not been waiting long.”

“No, not at all,” Ianto did his best not to fidget too much under Jack’s somewhat intense stare, “and it’s nice to see you again too. Nice place you picked out.”

“I know the owner,” Jack winked, “helped him out of a tight spot once or twice.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Ianto refrained from reaching over to continue methodically shredding his small stack of paper napkins and instead scrambled for a conversation topic, “what is it you do?”

“I’m a freelance worker for the government,” Jack spoke in broad terms, “that’s partly why I was so glad you said you could meet up this morning, I have a somewhat hectic schedule. What about you?”

“Well certainly nothing as interesting as your work I’m sure,” Ianto told himself that he didn’t find Jack more interesting now because there was a small chance he could be an international man of mystery, he refused to admit his love for a certain spy franchise was flaring up, “I work at the Museum.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever been,” Jack leered at him, “although I’ll be sure to make the time now I know just how appealing some of the exhibits are.”

Snorting before he could help himself, Ianto smiled across the table, “are you always this incorrigible?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Jack grinned right back, leaning over the table as he raised his eyebrows.

“Trust me,” Ianto moved closer as well, lowering his voice, “I’m looking forward to it,” he would swear Jacks eyes flickered down to his lips and if it weren’t for the waitress coming over to take their order, Ianto wondered if he might have even closed that last few inches between them.

Maybe on the next date?

-

Jack watched Ianto Jones walk out of the café and down the road, very much enjoying the view until he turned the corner, and let out a quiet sigh. As far as 21st century men went, that one sure was a looker. And funny too, it wasn’t often Jack found someone he immediately clicked with, for all the flirting and philandering even he knew when he’d found a special connection. Why he had to of found it in the 21st century, when he had no clue how long he was even going to stick around for, he had no idea. But he had.

Ianto had looked a little lost in the bar and if Jack were completely honest he’d only been looking for a fumble in the sheets with the gorgeous man but after chatting with him, and grabbing a coffee this morning, he knew there was more between them that he’d bargained for. He could feel it in the air, call it superstition if you wanted but after traveling through time and space as much as he had, you got a sense for key events in history as they folded out around you. Ianto Jones was important and he had to know why.

And if he got to sleep with him along the way? Well that was just an added bonus. A perk of the job.

A perk he was very much looking forward to indulging in.

-

“So,” Rhiannon dragged her brother into the kitchen as soon as he walked through the front door, careful to make sure David and Mica were entertained in front of the telly before launching into her interrogation, “did you have a good time with your date?”

“You seriously need a hobby,” Ianto rubbed his arm with a frown where she’d gripped a little too hard, “I’ve heard that knitting can be very rewarding you know?”

“Aw, come on,” she pouted, “at least tell me her name. I promise I won’t go about asking after her.”

Groaning, Ianto sank down at the kitchen table and rolled his eyes, “why do you care anyway?”

“Because ya numpty,” Rhiannon joined him at the table, a slightly more serious look about her now, “I want to know about your life. Whoever she is has made you more happy these last couple of days than I’ve seen you in months. You’re even doing that thing where you check your phone every five minutes, I haven’t seen you do that since you were seeing that girl back in high school, Marcy, was it? It’s adorable.”

Had he really been acting so different? Ianto hadn’t noticed, “Marcy Stevens, we went out for three months before she dumped me for Alan Rodgers right before the summer holidays, but I don’t see what she has to do with anything.”

“Because you’ve been on a date and you had that stupid smile on your face when you walked through the front door,” Rhiannon placed her hand over her brothers on the tabletop, “you never tell me anything these days. I just want to be a big a part of your life as you are in mine and the kids.” 

Scratching the back of his neck, Ianto peeked through the kitchen door to see if the kids were listening, “look I’ll tell you all about it tonight, alright? When there are no little ears about,” he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Rhia about his bisexuality but if he was going to continue to see Jack then he’d better come up with something. Whats the worst that could happen anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, might write more but that depends on if anyone likes it


End file.
